tmnt_2012fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pizza Face
Pizza Face ("Pizzagesicht") ist die 44. Episode der 2012 Animationsserie und die 18. Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung April und ihre Schulfreundin Irma wollen sich eines Abends in der Stadt einen Film ansehen, als April ein Anruf auf ihrem T-Phone erreicht. Obwohl sie Irma abzuwimmeln versucht, vermutet diese einen Anruf von Aprils "geheimen Freunden" dahinter. Noch ehe es aber zu einer richtigen Verständigung kommen kann, rasselt ein Pizzabote in die beiden Mädchen hinein und gibt voller Panik an, dass er von etwas angegriffen wird, obwohl hinter ihm gar nichts zu sehen ist. Trotzdem sucht der junge Mann auf seinem Mofa schnell das Weite und lässt dabei eine Schachtel Pizza zurück, die April sogleich mitnimmt, um sie mit ihren Freunden zu teilen. Doch als sie auf dem Weg dorthin kurz zur Probe daran schnuppert, überkommt sie für ein paar Augenblicke ein seltsames Gefühl, und daraufhin überlegt sie es sich anders und wirft die Schachtel in den nächsten Müllcontainer. Doch dann ruft unheimlicherweise die Pizza nach ihr, und als April nachsieht, springt plötzlich etwas aus der Schachtel raus und fällt über sie her... Der Anruf auf Aprils T-Phone kommt von Donatello, der sich inzwischen Sorgen macht, was aus seiner Freundin geworden ist. Gleichzeitig will Michelangelo sich eine Pizza bestellen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund meldet sich keine Pizzeria in der ganzen Stadt. Daraufhin macht Leonardo den beiläufigen Vorschlag, Michelangelo solle sich als Koch der Familie seine eigene Pizza machen, und inspiriert von dieser Idee macht sich Michelangelo mit Feuereifer und viel natürlichem Talent daran, die "ultimative Pizza" zu kreieren. Das geht auch soweit gut, bis er sich an den Belag heranwagt, welcher schon beim bloßen Hinsehen alles andere als appetitanregend ausfällt. Gerade da kommt im Fernsehen eine Werbesendung, in der verkündet wird, dass Antonio's Pizzeria unter neues Management gekommen ist und sich die Qualität der von ihr hergestellten Pizzas anscheinend sehr verändert hat. Daraufhin bestellen die Turtles eine Pizza, die Michelangelo sich von einem seltsam belämmerten Pizzaboten abholt. Doch kaum hat er die Pizza im Versteck abgeliefert, beginnt diese auf einmal mit ihm zu sprechen - und versucht sich dann auch noch selbst auf sein Gesicht zu kleben! Verzweifelt wehrt sich Michelangelo gegen die lebende Pizza, doch als seine Brüder endlich (und viel zu spät) dazukommen, werten sie das beim Kampf entstandene Durcheinander als einen Versuch Michelangelos aus, sich die Pizza ganz alleine einzuverleiben, und lassen ihn voller Verachtung stehen. Fest entschlossen, seine Unschuld zu beweisen, begibt sich Michelangelo umgehend zu Antonio's, um sich eine neue Pizza zu holen. Dort sieht er jedoch eine Meute von Leuten wie Zombies zum Laden streben; darunter befindet sich auch April, die ohne ihn wahrzunehmen zur Pizzeria wankt und dabei was vom "Willen" eines "Meisters" faselt. Gleich darauf wird er von einer Gruppe pizzagesichtiger Zombies angegriffen und kann ihnen nur durch eine Rauchbombe entkommen. Als er aber ins Versteck zurückkehrt, sieht er dort mit Entsetzen, dass seine Brüder und Splinter sich bereits ihre eigenen Pizzen von Antonio's bestellt haben und ihrem unheilvollen Einfluss verfallen sind! Die Pizzas greifen ihn daraufhin an und lenken ihn solange ab, dass der Rest seiner Familie sich ungehindert aus ihrem Heim entfernen kann. Michelangelo beginnt umgehend, die letzte übrig gebliebene lebende Pizza zu verhören, und diese erzählt ihm schließlich, dass das Meisterhirn hinter den Pizzazombies Antonio selbst ist, der Inhaber der Pizzeria, der von einer Kraang-Mutagenprobe gekostet hatte, um festzustellen, ob sie sich als Pizzabelag eignen könnte. Daraufhin verwandelte er sich in eine monströse Mischung aus Mensch und Pizza (welche von Michelangelo umgehend "Pizza Face" getauft wird) und begann seinen Pizzas durch seinen eigene Körpersubstanz Leben einzuhauchen, um den Willen der Menschen zu übernehmen, sie zu sich zu locken und sie dann wie Calzone eingepackt aufzuessen. Als Zombie posierend schleicht sich Michelangelo daraufhin in die Pizzeria, doch dort sind die Vorbereitungen für die letzte Phase von Pizza Faces Plan bereits voll im Gange: April gehört zu den Unglücklichen, die verspeist werden sollen, während seine Familie Pizza Face als Leibwache dienen soll. Als Michelangelo versucht, Pizza Face einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, wird er von Pizza Face mit Käsebelag an die Wand geleimt und so scheint es keine Rettung für Pizza Faces Opfer zu geben. Doch in diesem kritischen Moment meldet sich plötzlich Michelangelos leerer Magen, und in seinem erwachten Heißhunger kann der Turtle sich selbst aus der Falle freifressen. Als er daraufhin Pizza Face anfällt, schluckt dieser ihn hinunter - doch Michelangelo dreht prompt den Spieß um, frißt Pizza Face von innen nach außen auf und zwingt den noch verbliebenen Rest, seine Gefangenen wieder freizulassen. Doch als Michelangelo in seinem Triumph schwelgt, versucht Pizza Face seine Pläne wieder zu beleben und fällt über Michelangelo her, der sich bei seinen Abwehrbenmühungen den Kopf anschlägt und ohnmächtig zu Boden sinkt... ...nur um mit einem Mal schreiend aus seinem Bett hochzufahren. April und seine Brüder stürmen von seinem Gebrüll alarmiert ins Zimmer, nur um ihm dann zu versichern, dass er lediglich einen Albtraum gehabt hat. Doch als Michelangelo sich beruhigt wieder in sein Bett sinken lässt und einschläft, wird die Tatsache, ob es sich bei der Geschichte wirklich "nur" um einen schlechten Traum gehandelt hat, in Frage gestellt, als sich der letzte Rest von Pizza Face aus einer Pizzaschachtel im Zimmer schält und triumphierend auflacht... Zitate * [im Fernsehen läuft ein Werbespot für Antonio's Pizzeria] * Chinatown-Fischhändler: Es ist so gut, Sie wollen jedem Befehl gehorchen. * Kunde 1: Es ist mein neuer köstlicher Meister. * Wartungsarbeiter: Gehorchen Sie dem Geschmack. * Leonardo: Okay. Das war... verrückt. * Michelangelo: Das Spiel ist aus, Pizza-Gesicht! * Pizza Face: "Pizza-Gesicht"? Ich mag das! Denn ich hab' eine Pizza als Gesicht! [lacht] - Schnappt ihn euch!! Trivia * Die Episode baut mehrere Elemente aus dem Zombie-Filmgenre in seinen Plot ein. * Das dreiköpfige Mecha-Monster in der hier gezeigten Super Robo Mecha Force Five-Folge basiert auf dem japanischen Filmmonster King Ghidorah aus der Godzilla-Filmfranchise. * Zusätzlich enthält die Episode folgende Anspielungen auf die Teen Titans-Cartoonserie: ** Der Plot eines außerirdischen Wesens, welches mit seiner eigenen Körpersubstanz Lebensmittel und persönliche Schergen herstellt, und die Verhörszene aus der Folge "Employee of the Month" ** Die Art und Weise, wie die Prinzessin aus SRMFF in dieser Folge spricht, erinnert an die eigentümliche Sprechweise von Starfire in der original englischen Version von Teen Titans ** Als kleine Nebennotiz: Greg Cipes (Michelangelo) und Scott Menville (Dr. Blip) sprachen in jener Serie die Rollen von Beast Boy und Robin. * In einem Moment des Triumphs zitiert Michelangelo den "Ninja Rap" von Vanilla Ice aus dem zweiten Live Actionfilm. * In einem kurzen Zwischeneinschnitt sieht man ein öffentliches Telefon, dessen Hörer von der Gabel hängt. An der Seite seines Gehäuses sieht man die Kritzelei "Triceratops Are Here", nebst einem Dreieckssymbol - ein kleiner Seitenhieb auf die Triceratons. * Die Figur Muckman aus der 87iger Serie hat einen Cameoauftritt in der Schlusssequenz der Folge auf einem Filmposter in Michelangelos Zimmer. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Pizza_Face_%282012_Episode%29 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:2. Staffel